The Aviary Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki The Wiki features original characters and concepts that put a spin on RPG classes that are either commonly used or the rarely used. The artworks featured in the Wiki must not be reposted unless asked for permission. Artist: PHNX-Manga Tumblr: phnxart DeviantArt: Phoenix-Manga The Aviary The Aviary is a subcategory class of the main Diabolist class. They are Diabolists who have ventured out of their underground city and sought to live on the surface world. They are one of the few who were successful in living their lives on the outside world and later opened a school to other Diabolists who want to live outside of their hideout. (The Eras are timelines that feature the different cultures, economies and societies that the Aviary have adapted to during the years.) History A small group of diabolists ventured out with the permission from their elders to venture outside the underground city to start a new life on the surface. The group ended up settling at a mountain range covered in a thick fog with dense forests, which was perfect for keeping strangers away since no one wanted to end up stranded in the fog. In the mountains the group has spent years learning new spells and gaining new knowledge from the surface world which gave them unique abilities that other diabolists normally won’t possess, such as the ability to shape shift into birds. They established the name, “Aviary”, after their unique ability to turn into birds of their choice, their last names are derived from the birds they transform into. Their duties still remain the same, to make sure that anomalies (demons that go berserk or have been experimented on) don’t end up ransacking any poor bystander or village. In the mansion, there is a large aviary-greenhouse where the members take care of various birds that the previous generations left behind. It is a tradition they established that symbolizes their household oath to signify their ties to the Diabolists. Aviary Oath: “- Though we soar away to distant places and live amongst different people, there will always be one home we come back to…” Era of Nomads “The first era where diabolists were nomads and had to travel from place to place to avoid being executed by empire guards or by town officials with strong superstitious beliefs, very few ended up being born in nobility. Centuries after, they settle in an abandoned mineshaft and started their underground village which continued to expand year after year. The first members of the Aviary settled on a mountain with a dense fog, as the place to build their new home.” The first members that decided to venture to the outside world, they made use of their cursed powers and gave their Diabolist brethren the initiative to make good use of their bad situation. During this era, the Aviary members of this era focused more on their offensive and defensive abilities, as well as their skills in taming and summoning demons. The first venture was more of a quest to establish a secret community to gain knowledge on the surface world in order for their society to advance and not be left behind. Nomad Era Diabolists: * Ilo Asio Otus * Vernon Hawk * Blake Swan * Grace Swiftlet Era of the Eastern Trade “The second era where magic users from the East have opened their doors to trade resources and other native products to the world. Which also leads to the discovery of new magic classes that would soon be a part of a union in the next era. Eastern and Western trades open market opportunities as well as a shift in clothing preferences and mixed schools. The Aviary opened their mansion to school young diabolists from the underground city to further exterminate rogue demons.” In this era, the Aviary establishes their school in the East that is only for the Diabolists so they send out letters of application to those back in the underground city. The classes focus on the usual training of skills and taming of demons, but with the current involvement of cursed objects are being distributed and traded into the world, causing innocent people to be put into a terrible situation. So they train students to send them out on missions to seek out these artifacts so that they can be kept in a vault. This was also the time when an Aviary member managed to forge an alliance with the monks from the east to help exorcise their deceased, granting them better quality weapons and more spells on cleansing and exorcism. Eastern Era Diabolists: * Morganna Raven Cursed Objects History The cursed objects began when the era of trade started to motivate the people to focus on the trade market which meant that craftsmen, blacksmith, alchemists, weavers, and etc. need to provide more products that becomes a window of opportunity for spirit demons to inhabit some of these items and curses it. The objects would then cause misfortune to those who possess it, so the mission of the Aviary is to find these cursed vessels and bring them back for safe keeping. Era of the Machine Revolt “The third era where machines and factory industries take hold of the economy’s progression. Machinists started a revolt against witches and wizards thinking that their technology can surpass magic. The fourth documented war in the world’s history, industries take over almost all living spaces and people work constantly in factories or serve in the army.” This era is much more lax on the Diabolists ever since the world seems to leave the story of witch hunts and magic ban behind the pages in the history books. Because of this, more Diabolists are moving out of the underground city and exploring the world above. The Aviary's focus has expanded more to legal fusion of demon essence and machines since it was the discovery of a new breed of demons. However, this was also the era of a new war where religion and science clashed and the results of this turmoil affects the civilians, some Aviary members joined the military to aid in the war. Machine Era Diabolists: * Janissa Strikethrush * Agust Swallow * Barnaby Hamerkop Neon Era “The fourth era that has settled the machinist revolt and after centuries of technology advancement, the entire globe has entered the cyber tech era. Magic still reigns supreme but along with the technological advancement, they too have managed to adapt their magic to be just as competent as technology. The Aviary has expanded to open businesses and other things, some members don’t even know that they are a part of the Aviary, so they are sought out.” Neon Era Diabolists: * Sirah Grosbeak * Charlie Pigeon Sinners They are Diabolists who turned their backs on the clan's sacred rule, they prefer to fight back rather than flee. It was currently recorded in the Diabolist archives that there were seven who strayed the path of righteousness and walked the path of chaos and destruction. Two Sinners were Aviary members who are now disowned and seen as black sheep, while the other four were from the underground city or the surface. One sinner was rumored to have been the first ancestor who made the contract. These Diabolists were called "Sinners" because they merged their souls with the most powerful demon artifacts who represent a sin, becoming vessels. Sinners went beyond the contract and committed another sin against the sacred laws, thus tarnishing the Diabolists' image even further, especially with the religious groups who still know they exist. List of Sinners: * Vanity (Pride) * Voracity (Gluttony) * Fervor (Lust) * Inertia (Sloth) * Malice (Envy) * Ire (Wrath) * Avarice (Greed) Trivia # There is a reason why the Aviary uses birds for their last name and symbol. It represents their journey of leaving their safe haven which is the underground city, to find their place outside, much like the baby bird leaving the nest. # Sinner curse marks have more thorns and has rough edges rather than the curved vines, and the color is black. While the Diabolist curse marks are curved vines with a rose emblem somewhere in the body. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse